Randomness Awards
by KiWi Rai Rai
Summary: It's the first anual randomness awards. The awards about random stuff!


Still own nothing, but the dark axis will soon invade our dimension

The first annual randomness awards

Dragon: walks on to the stage hey peoples and welcome to the first annual randomness awards! We will be giving out awards about random crap! And to do the first award is… Tails the fox

Tails: uh hi… the first award is the coolest power that has a stupid name… the power has to be cool, but with a stupid name, the contestants are SD Gundam's Zero with the power super magical violet tornado, cause the names too long, zero stands up, uhh, Kuwabara's spirit sword cause it needs a better name and, hey that's all.

Dragon: envelope pleasechao hands her and envelope and the wiener is Zero

Zero: walks on to the stage I'd like to thank-

Dragon: yea whatever, the next award is coolest bad guy, intro by shadow   

Shadow:  the constants are toguro, for killing genkai, hey I'm on this list, zakos! What the hell, zakos aren't cool, oh and the doom dragon off of golden sun! and the winner is, togu-

Shadow fangirls: NO THE WINER IS SHADOW, SHADOW!!!!!!

Shadow: uh ok I'm the winnertakes award and leaves

Janelle:walks on to the stage I'm the host now due to an unfortunate incident involving rabid fangirls, this topic is… stupidest quote, by garret

Garret: ok the quotes are "whee! Were the fishies!" by Zapper Zaku,

g. Gouf: I told you one of the zakos recorded that

z. zaku: I feel so ashamed

garret: " The power of love, baby!" by kuwabara

hiei: I told all of the stupid things you said would come back to bite you in the ass

kuwabara: no you didn't

garret: "tingle tingle kulimpah" by tingle

tingle: my catchphrase isn't  stupid, it's the best catchphrase ever!!!!

Gannon: shut up! You making us look stupid

Link: how'd I get stuck here, as if saving Hyrule ten times isn't enough

Garret: "what's that? It looks like a shrine to the master emerald" by knuckles

Knuckles: that quote isn't stupid

Sonic: -_- yea it is, you answered your own question

Garret: and the winner is "whee, were the fishies" z.zaku walks up

z. zaku: I'd love to thank all of my fans for this moment.

G. gouf: you don't have any fans!

z. zaku: I'll show you, bastard starts shooting guns

Janelle: guards!!!! big the cat and Capt. Ginyu come in and drag zapper zaku off

Z. Zaku: bastards! Let me goooo!!!!!!!dragon walks back on

Dragon: hi everybody!

Everyone else: booooooo!!

Dragon: the next category is most memorable moment, hosted by bleu

Bleu: **yawn** hi I'm bleu, and the constants are link, in the wind waker, for the time that the goddess statue blew up and link flew in to the tower of the gods

Link: ;-; that hurt…

Gannon: XD hahahahahaha

Tingle: ^-^ tingle tingle ku limpah!

Zelda: -_-

Bleu: the moment when shadow died

Janelle: ;-; that was so sad

Bleu: when Isaac and the gang made if back to what was left of vale

Garret: I remember that

Garrets brother: yea, cause you were crying

Garret: - was not

Mia: will both of you shut up!

Bleu: and the winner is picks up envelope shadow!!!!

Shadow: I would like to thank my fans, because I actually have fans

z. zaku: damn you 

Shadow fangirls: YEA!!!!! SHADOW!!!!!!

Shadow: I know the end was sad cause I died… if I'm dead how am I here

Dragon: ^-^ cause your alive

Shadow:  -_- um yea… gets award and walks off

Dragon: the next award is the most arrogant character, done by bakunetsumaruBaku walks on stage

Baku: ok the contestants are gun eagle… I'm gonna kill you for calling me bossa nova

Zero: look whos loosing their temper now

Baku: -_-+ shut up

Zero: why don't you

Baku: and vegeta

Vegeta: I am the saiyan prince! I deserve this award

Baku: and shadow

Shadow: I am the ultimate life form

Baku: ok… the winner is , oh come on you guys didn't guess! Its vegeta

Vegeta: walks on stage I like to thank- dragon pushes him off stage

Dragon: the next award is the most dysfunctional couple, done by minian the chao

Minian: hi the contestants are zero and bakunetsumaru

Zero/baku: glaring at each other

Minain: vegeta and goku

Vegeta: your damn right I don't get along with that baka

Minain: kuwabara and hiei

Kuwabara: poking hiei's head

Minain: and sonic and knuckles!

Goku: ;-; I want an award…

Minain: and the winner is …………….sonic and knuckles!!!!!they walk on stage

Knuckles: thanks for my award

Sonic: minestarts fighting

Janelle: the next award is stupidest bad guy, done by random zako!

Zako: ladies and gentlebots, the contestants are dr. eggman

Eggman: I'll conquer this world! Just wait and see!

Shadow: riiiight, and goku will destroy this planet

Goku: fly lands on him hi mister fly!

Eggman: -_- I'm screwed 

Omochao: ewww, eggman, you shouldn't say stuff like that,… chibis are here

Trunks: smashes omochao

Zako: lord zaku, lord gouf and lord Dom

g. gouf: we can invade this dimension!!!! Pathetic zako

d.dom: dahhh!

Zako: and king dedede

Dedede: whaaat!!! I'm not an idiot

S cargoon: but you're as big as the first one on the listdedede hits him with his mallet

Zako: and the winner is… eggman

Eggman: -_-+

Zako: and for the future of the dark axis, zako soldiers fight, yea!!!!

Eggman: gets award and leaves

Dragon: now we have a song, done by sh-

Amy: noooooooooo!!!!!!! I'm doing the song!!!!!!goes up and sings her theme

Everyone else: asleep zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Amy: inhales puff! pulls out marker

Captain: … I estimate the probability of Amy getting off of the stage at 30 percent

Amy: falls and wakes up everyone else

Dragon: the next award is coolest power, done by Amy

Amy: the nominees are hiei's dragon of the darkness flame

Hiei: hn

Amy: … goku's spirit bomb

Goku: \(^o^)/ yea I get an award  

Amy: shadow's chaos spear

Shadow: I'll win this one

Amy: and the winner is hiei!

Hiei: hn. walks on stage, gets award and starts bashing kuwabara on the head with it DIE STUPID HUMAN!!!!

Kuwabara: X-X

Shadow: damn fangirls, where are are they when you need them

Shadow fangirls: being bashed by hiei fangirls help us!!!!

Hiei fangirl: I will eliminate you with this replica of hiei's katana I got off Ebay!

Shadow: O-O holy shit

z.zaku: scatter the bagu bagucrickets chirp damn 

hiei fangirls: hiei is ours!!!

Dragon: -+ no he isn't , HE'S MINE DAMNIT!!!!!!!!!! starts casting various spells

Kurama: the only ones who can stop this are the kurama fangirls! Attack!

Kurama fangirls: fighting also

Dragon: uses angel blades

Zero: super magical violet tornado!

Every fangirl: X-X

Minain: back to the awards… the next award is saddest moment. The nominees are when goku died cause of cell

Gohan: …I was really sad you know

Tails: when shadow died

Shadow: I got this one in the bag

Tails: when the lacroa twins turned to stone

Chute: ;-; I miss those guys

Tails: and the recent fangirl fight

g.gouf: that wasn't sad

tails: its not mushy sad, its kuwabara sad

hiei: good point

tails: and the winner is… when goku died

goku: ^o^ I won!!!! gets award and leaves

Janelle: the final award is biggest dumb ass the nominees are goku

Goku: ^-^ yea another award

Vegeta: that's not something you should be proud of

Janelle: kuwabara

Kuwabara: yea a award

Janelle: and captain planet

Chute: hey, captain isn't stupid

Janelle: not captain gundam, captain planet, baka

c. planet: thanks

dragon: O- twitching

Janelle: dragon?

Dragon: O- must kill pulls out force stealer and chases after c. planet

c. planet: shoot! flies off

shadow: stupid goody goody

hiei: all humans must die

random dude: go planet!

Nocturne: stands up and shoots him with her crossbow and that takes care of that

The end

Please review. Janelle is the only one who ever reviews. Honor the chao and hail the zako!


End file.
